No Doubt In The World
by aayce
Summary: TxG! Oneshot! And at the beginning that's all it was to her, a feeling, a high, until she realized she had fallen for him.


**Summary: **TxG! Oneshot! And at the beginning that's all it was to her, a feeling, a high, until she realized she had fallen for him.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who read my previous oneshot & if you haven't read it it's called Still There. This one isn't as angsty as the other, actual there's not alot of angst. I myself love some angst but, I thought this one was pretty good not my best I would say. Let me know what you think by giving me a review! Woohoo for reviews! This one is AU slightly, yes the musical did happen but Troy & Gabriella are NOT dating. Zeke & Sharpay are, as well as Chad & Taylor. Ummm... what else? Not quite sure. But you'll understand. Haha! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Absolutely nada. Zilch. Zerooooo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"EW! Don't eat that! I don't care if it's pink!" Sharpay squealed, Chad was betting Zeke a dollar that he could eat the pickled ginger alone. No sushi, no soy sauce.

Sharpay reach over the table, almost tipping a bowl of miso soup and grabbed Chad's chopsticks out of his hands.

"HEY!"

"Don't eat it." Sharpay hissed, her facial expression reminding everyone of her days as East High's "Ice Queen".

Chad lifted up his hands in surrender before quickly nudging Troy with his elbow, "Pass me that fork."

Troy quickly passed the fork to Chad and it wasn't long before his best friend had a heapful of rice and chicken terriyaki in his mouth. Shaking his head in disbelief he returned to his own chicken terriyaki.

"Sharpay, could you slide out of the booth? I need to go to the bathroom." Troy heard Gabriella's soft voice ring out from her spot between Sharpay and Taylor, he immediately looked up from his plate. Gabriella Montez, boy was he in love with her. Though he'd never admit it. They already had a little thing going on and for him that was enough, for now. He watched as she set her chopsticks down before quickly pushing some hair away from her face. It was straight today, she wanted to do something special "Because it isn't everyday that we all go out for sushi together" she had told him when he saw her that morning. He watched as her cheeks flushed a light pink as she accidentally knocked Sharpay's sunglasses off the table. He smiled softly at her embarrassment. _God, I think I'm losing it._

"TROY!" Chad nudged him hard in the ribs.

"WHAT!?" Troy shouted back, but quickly regained composure as he found people in the restaurant staring at him. "What?" He said, his voice at a normal volume.

"Pass the freakin' soy sauce!" Chad's voice came, obviously irritated by Troy's zoning out. "Where were you Japan?" He muttered under his breath, shooting a glare at his best friend.

His eyes glazed over Gabriella's empty spot. She hadn't returned, maybe he could catch her on the way out. "Dude, Ryan. I gotta use the bathroom." Troy said hurriedly.

Troy's foot tapped impatiently as he waited for Ryan to finish swallowing the food in his mouth as he slid out of the booth letting Troy out, "Thanks man." He muttered.

Taking large strides he spotted the sign that led towards the bathrooms. "Please still be there, please still be there." He whispered to himself, brushing his hair out of his face he came to a realization that maybe he really was losing it. Taking a sharp turn, he continued towards the door that was labeled for women. And as if on cue Gabriella walked out.

"Troy!" She spoke breathlessly, she hadn't expected to see him here.

"Gabi." He let out a breath he hadn't know he was holding, he took a step towards her and she bumped into the wall behind her as she had taken a step back.

It was only then had she realized how small this hallway was. She realized how close they were standing and thats when those familiar but exciting feelings had come back. The anticipation, as well as the feeling she got whenever she and Troy were within close proximity to one another had returned, making her feel slightly light headed. At first she had thought it was lust, but the more this game of theirs played out the more she realized it was definitely not lust.

"Gabs." Troy breathed out, his mouth coming closer to hers, their eyes locking. Everything had suddenly disappeared and there was nothing left just Gabriella.

And their lips met, followed by the feeling that sparked within the both of them, hands moving and touching as their bodies pressed closer to one another. It was a feeling that was familiar to them, and although it was a familiar feeling, they knew they'd never grow tired of it.

Troy's hand ran through Gabriella's hair, the other resting at the small of her back pushing her into him where she fit perfectly. They broke apart briefly, staring into one another's eyes "I love your hair today." He whispered as his hand combed tenderly through it once again. "Good." She spoke, smiling at him cheekily before she pulled him into another searing kiss. Her hands moved up and under Troy's T-shirt, her cool fingers teasing Troy slightly, as he shivered at her touch. Pulling away he began to kiss her neck softly as she buried her face in his shoulder kissing him through his shirt. "I should go back to the table, they're probably wondering what's taking me so long." She whispered. And this was the point where he was always reminded that maybe it was time to tell her how he felt. Yes, they both knew that there were feelings there but for unexplained reasons the two of them had never worked up the guts to declare how deep those feelings were. Leaving them in a circle, a circle in which both occupants thought that the other was there for just something physical.

"Tell them the food was making you sick." Troy said smiling against her bare neck.

Gabriella giggled, pulling away from Troy she shoved him playfully before she straightened out her clothes. "I'll see you out there?" She asked, she lifted her hand placing it against Troy's cheek as she wiped off some lip gloss at the corner of his mouth using the pad of her thumb.

"Yea I'll see you there." He said as he turned his head to kiss the hand that had remained on his cheek.

He watched as she turned away and walked in the opposite direction, she looked over her shoulder once to smile at him before she turned around the corner. Once she was out of view he turned towards the wall and hit his head against it lightly. "You're so stupid Troy. So stupid." His head hitting the wall with each word. He spun around quickly and went into the men's washroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked slowly back towards the table, Sharpay had seen her and moved out of the way in order for Gabriella to slip back into her spot. She was glad that she had come back while the others were in discussion over something stupid, "They're probably still talking about pickled ginger." Gabriella thought to herself. They hadn't noticed that she and Troy had been MIA for the past 10 minutes. She had to admit, what they were doing was stupid. It was stupid and foolish to be playing around with one another. She did want something serious, and she wanted it with Troy. But she wasn't entirely sure he wanted the same. And it killed her to keep this 'thing' Troy and her had to herself, they had both agreed that if the others had found out they'd freak, most importantly they wouldn't understand. It's not like they had gone all the way, there was just some unspoken attraction, a bond of some sort that had the both of them coming back for more. And although they had been playing this game for a while and although she wanted it to end she loved the rush. The feeling of sneaking around, the natural high that came along with it and the fact that she was playing this game with Troy Bolton made it even better. And at the beginning that's all it was to her, a feeling, a high, until she realized she had fallen for him. But of course no one would expect this type of behavior from Gabriella Montez but she had been new at East High, it was like kindergarten and she could be anyone she wanted to be.

Sighing she buried her hands in her face.

"You okay?" Taylor whispered into her ear.

"Hmm?" Gabriella was pulled out of her thoughts, "I asked if you were okay." Taylor repeated.

"Yea I"m just tired Tay." She said. She smiled to make sure that Taylor had believed her, and it must have worked because Taylor returned to her conversation with Chad.

Reaching across the table for her drink, how it got there she wasn't sure, her hands brushed with someones and the shock she felt was undeniable. She hadn't even realized he had returned to the table. Their eyes immediately met and he gave her a small smile. And for a quick second she thought maybe just maybe he felt the same way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is so juvenile." Taylor groaned. "I can't believe we're doing this!"

"Okay Taylor, we get how you feel. But you're playing anyway." Chad said, a smirk playing across his face.

The six of them were sprawled out on various pieces of furniture in Gabriella's living room. "First thing's first. Gabs, where's your mom?" Chad asked excitedly.

"Work... She won't be home till midnight. Why?"

"Good, because I don't think she'd approve of a game of Truth or Dare." Chad said grinning widely.

Everyone else groaned. "Aww, Shut up guys you know you want to play. Okay Sharpay you first."

"Why me?" Sharpay said as she closed her compact mirror and placed it back into her large pink and white purse.

"Because you wouldn't let me eat the ginger." Chad said, he smiled mischievously. "I dare you to kiss Troy, on the mouth. With tongue."

"HEY! I thought we were playing truth or dare!?" Sharpay shouted.

"Fine I lied. We're playing Dare or Dare. Deal with it. Now go. Kiss Troy."

"There's no way she's kissing Troy." Zeke interfered as he wrapped an arm around Sharpay.

"Taylor you kiss Troy. I dare you." Sharpay countered back.

"Hah! You're funny, c'mon Sharpay do your dare." Chad said scooting closer to Taylor.

"You know what why don't you just-" Sharpay was interrupted as she noticed Chad wasn't paying attention and had begun arguing with Zeke.

Gabriella watched in amusement as the two couples began to argue, she could hardly make out what anyone was saying. Hearing the laughter that was all too familiar to her ears she looked to the other end of the couch to find Troy. She couldn't help but laugh along as Taylor grabbed a throw pillow and had began hitting Sharpay with it.

"You know what? This game is pointless if everyone's gonna fight about kissing someone Else's girlfriend." Chad said disappointed, he threw a throw pillow in Zeke's direction and made a big deal of sitting on the couch.

"But, not all of us have girlfriends." Sharpay said slyly.

"And not all of us have boyfriends either." Taylor said smiling, she reached over the coffee table and gave Sharpay a high five.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked, his body becoming stiff as he hoped they weren't thinking what he thought they were thinking.

"Seven minutes in the bathroom is what I'm thinking." Sharpay began, "You and Gabriella."

Chad seemed to like the idea, "Yea c'mon captain, it's not like you have a girlfriend to worry about."

Troy looked at Gabriella nervously. "Kay." Gabriella said simply.

"What?! Really you'll do it!?" Taylor spoke shocked by Gabriella's response.

Gabriella nodded. "Nothing I've never done before." She thought to herself.

She lifted herself off the couch and motioned for Troy to follow her to the bathroom in the hallway. "OOOOOOHHHH" They both heard Chad and Zeke's obnoxious hollering.

"Okay! When I hear the door close I'll start my watch!" Sharpay called

Gabriella pushed Troy into the bathroom and slammed the door shut for Sharpay to hear. "GO!" She faintly heard through the door.

She turned around to find Troy seated on top of the toilet seat his eyes nervous. "What's up Wildcat?" She said detecting that there was something wrong, she leaned against the door.

Troy sighed, shrugging his shoulders he stood up and took a step towards Gabriella. "Nothing." He said his voice deep, her dark brown eyes boring into his blue ones.

He reached forward and pushed a strand of hair away from her face before placing a hand next to her head against the door. "Nothing?" She spoke, she hadn't noticed she was whispering.

Troy's face came closer to hers and she watched as he pressed his lips together. "Promise." He whispered back and his lips were on hers.

And they were lost. As much as Gabriella wished she could say those three words, she poured them out through her kiss instead. Her hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. She could feel his hands, and his nose brushing against hers making her shiver. And suddenly the feel of his skin wasn't enough and she opened her eyes to watch him. She loved the way his lips moved against hers, she loved the way his eyes would flutter open to look back at her every time he took a breath, and she loved the way he made her feel. He made her feel like she was complete, that there was nothing else in the world that she needed besides him and his kisses. As he pulled away she watched as his fingers dragged along her chin, and back up to hold the back of her head. She watched him as he lay kisses along her forehead, her cheek and her chin. And as she looked into his eyes she saw something that she had thought she had seen before but wasn't quite sure. But this time she was positive. It was love.

"I love you." Troy said quietly.

Gabriella stood still, her arms tensing around his neck. Had she heard him right?

He watched her, he had enough of wishing they were together so he said it. He told her how he felt, and now he stood here waiting for her to say something, anything. Her eyes were wide, and he felt himself shaking from the anticipation, from the fear of being rejected.

"I-" Gabriella began, "HEY GUYS YOUR SEVEN MINUTES IS UP!" Chad shouted, Troy and Gabriella felt Chad's fist banging against the door, the door shaking against Gabriella's back.

Gabriella looked down at her feet, biting her lip. She felt defeated. The moment was lost, it was too late.

"GUYS COME OUT!" Chad shouted. "HEY SHARPAY! HELP ME OUT HERE, THEY'RE STILL IN THERE AND I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING."

Gabriella sighed, "SHUT UP! GIVE US A SECOND." Troy had shouted back. Gabriella lifted her eyes to look at him, his eyebrows creased as he glared at the door, but his face softened as he returned to look at her.

"Gabi. Please, just tell me what you were going to say." Troy whispered.

Gabriella felt the heat rising to her cheeks, her hands began shaking. "Please." She heard Troy, his voice shaking as well.

Her eyes wide, and rimmed with fear she spoke. "I love you too." She said softly, a smile began to form across her face.

Their eyes still locked as she saw him chuckle and his serious demeanor had changed into a goofy smile. His arms wrapped around her waist tightly. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin.

And before she could reply he had her again, kissing her with all love he could muster.

"HEY YOU TWO! GET OUT OF THERE" Chad's voice hollered once again, this time followed by Sharpay's squealing. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Gabriella smiled against Troy's lips and felt him shrug his shoulders. "TROY BOLTON IF YOU ARE HARASSING MY FRIEND... I SWEAR..." They faintly heard Taylor shout.

Gabriella giggled as Troy pulled her back into a kiss. "Seven more minutes?" She mumbled against his lips.

She faintly heard Troy mumble something incoherent and took it as a yes. And they became lost once again.

And the door continued to shake behind them as their friend's voices echoed throughout the house and with all the hysteria happening on the other side of that door Troy and Gabriella had only one thing running through their minds. That there was no doubt in the world that _this was love_.


End file.
